Persona Harmony
by FestiveDesu
Summary: Persona: Harmony is a tale of a group of persona user's, how they came to be, and what they ultimately became. It's basically a full persona story, like persona 3 and 4. I've gotten all my characters made, but I'm not confident about they're names. If you enjoy, feel free to leave your opinion on it it the comments, as I'm very open to hear. Take note, this is only for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Persona; Journey

A story of new persona-users.  
================Chapter One: A terrible catastrophe is immenent.===========================

?: Welcome... to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your aquaintance.

?:H-how did I get here?!

Igor: Do not be alarmed, you are sound asleep in your world. You see, this Velvet Room exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter.

Igor: Only those who are bound by a contract may visit this place. It would seem you have an illuminating destiny...

*Igor continues on for a while, until...*

Ah, how rude of me, I've neglected to ask your name.

?: Oh, I am Hiroki Matsumo.

Igor: I see. I'll be sure to remember you, as you'll be a guest of the velvet room for the indefinite future.

Hiroki: Guest? Why are you inviting me here?

Igor: It is my duty to assist my guests through any fate that may await them.  
However we must part for now. Farewell, I'm sure we'll meet again soon.

Hiroki: Wuh- Please wai-

*and with that he vanishes from the velvet room, returning to reality*

*Hiroki wakes up*

Narration - Hiroki looks over to the clock.

Hiroki: Better get ready for school.

*On the way to school*  
===========================

*narration - Hey, I'm Hiroki Mastumo, a second year at my local high school. The year has been pretty good so far.

Familiar voice: Hey! Mat-san! Wait up!

*Oh, that's Eiichi Satomi, a classmate of mine, he's a bit reckless, but he's reliable when he needs to be*

*Eiichi leans his arm on Hiroki's shoulder*

Eiichi: You look so gloomy all by yourself, somethin' on your mind?

Hiroki: Well... no...

Eiichi: C'mon lets hurry up to school or we'll be late.

Hiroki: Yeah, alright.

*Later - After school*  
============================

*Hiroki is happily walking down the halls, until a certain voice sets him on edge*

Girl's voice: Hey, Matsumo!

Hiroki: Agh! Uh... Hi there Fujioka, whats u-

[This is Mao Fujioka, she's pushy and a bit rude. But she seems like an okay person]

Mao: Lets go, we've got club duties today.

Hiroki: B-but I'm not even in a cl- HEY!

*Mao suddenly starts dragging Hiroki to her club*

=========================== On the track feild ===========================

Mao: PICK UP THE PACE OVER THERE!

*Hiroki quickly turns his head back to the cleanup duty he's being forced to do.*

Hiroki: I have to get home soon... Hey Fujioka-san?

Mao: Yeah? What is it?

*Why does Mao always make me help with her track team chores?*

Hiroki: I was wondering how long you'll need m-...

*Suddenly, the sun turns pitch black, the sky turns red, and the clouds turn into flames*

Hiroki: What's going ON?!

Mao: What the hell?!

*Hiroki starts shaking, and Mao seems even more annoyed*

Hiroki: We gotta get outta he-

Mao: Shut up and let me think!

Hiroki?: You shut up, you stuck up bitch!

============================ To be Continued ============================


	2. Chapter 2

============================ Chapter Two: A shadow of your true inner self ============================

Mao: What'd you say?!

Hiroki: What? I didn't say that I SWEAR!

Hiroki?: Atleast tell me off to my face, geez.

*Hiroki and Mao both turn towards the mysterious voice*

Hiroki?: You're seriously annoying. You need to shut the hell up for once!

Mao: You're going to regret saying that.

Hiroki?: Why? What'll you do? I know you won't do anything.

Hiroki: Why do you look like me? Stop saying such rude things with MY face!

Hiroki?: Whaddya mean? This is how you really feel.  
I know this because I am you, and you are me.

Hiroki: Thats... not true.  
That CAN'T be true!

Hiroki?: Hehehehehehe...  
*This other strange Hiroki's creepy laugh drones on for a while...*

Strange Hiroki: It is... I know everything you think and feel. To be honest, you just wanna go home, not have to deal with all this. You're always willing to help on the outside, but you never liked anything about this school. Everything is just a pain in the ass!

Hiroki: That's NOT TRUE! YOU'RE NOT ME!

*The strange Hiroki stands silently until this black and red smoke starts erupting from the ground below his feat, and that he turns into some giant creature*

Shadow Hiroki: I am a shadow... the TRUE self.  
I don't have to take any of your shit!

*Mao grabs Hiroki's hand and runs toward the gym*

============================ Inside the Gym ============================

Hiroki: Do you think it'll get us in here?

Mao: It's way to big to fit through the door.

*Suddenly Hiroki's Shadow bursts through the wall*

Shadow Hiroki: There you are! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

*Somehow, the flame he spouted missed Hiroki and Mao, and collapsed the top of the wall behind them, bringing that wall too.*

*The roof begins to collapse*

Mao: Hurry! This way!

*They ran onto the rubble of the wall behind them, and Shadow Hiroki was crushed by the roof of the gym*

*Shadow Hiroki seems to have reformed into a human, and understandably worn out*

Hiroki: I get it now. I just wanted to mind my own buisness at first, but people have come to rely on me. I'll admit, its a drag, but I don't hate it. Even if it sucks doing things for other people, I'll just grit my teeth and bare it. Because I rely on those people too.

Hiroki: I don't like to admit it, but you're definatly me.

*Shadow Hiroki nods, then turns into a card that slowly flows into Hiroki's heart*

Narration: Hiroki has obtained the facade used to overcome lifes hardships; The persona 'Zhinu.'

Hiroki: This is my persona...

Mao: Matsumo... I didn't know... I'm sorry.

Hiroki: It's okay, and if you want, you can call me Hiroki.

Mao: Same to you! Call me Mao!

*It would seem Hiroki and Mao have a new found understanding of each other*

...A mysterious voice rings in your head...

I am thou... and thou is me...

Thou hast established a new bond

Thou shall shall receive a blessing when creating personas of the tower arcana...  
-

Hiroki: Well... the sky is still red... How do we fix this?

Mao: It looks like theres some smoke over by that shrine on the hill.

Hiroki: We should check it out.

Mao: Right.

=========================== The path the the shrine ===========================

Hiroki: Lets keep going, we're almost there.

Mao: Yeah lets go.

*Some strange creatues attack from behind the trees*

Mao: What the hell is that... tongue monster?

*The tongue monster proceeds to attack Mao... Akwardly... with its tongue.*

Hiroki: Mao!... Uh...

Mao: DO SOMETHING!

Hiroki: Oh right! Persona!

* Zhinu appears out of thin air, and uses garu on the shadow*

Mao:Oh thank god. That was the most disgusting moment of my life.

Hiroki: That was cool!  
*Hiroki has a passionate smile on his face*

Mao: *sigh* Can we just keep going?

Hiroki: Yeah! Lets go!

============================ Several battles later,  
at the shrine ============================ *Hiroki and Mao both look to the the shrine, which has an menacing pedestal. This pedestal seems to be the source the smoke*

Hiroki: How do we stop it?

Mao: It looks like one of those pedestals you'd find a legendary sword in.

Hiroki: So maybe we need a sword? Where would we even find one?

?:Looking for this?

*Hiroki &amp; Mao's head turn toward the unfamiliar voice.  
They see a light blue figure, sitting on a bench, with a brightly glowing sword*

*The sword looked as if was made of pure sunlight*

Mao: Who... or what are you?

?: I'm a spirit obviously.

...How can he be so laid back right now? When the sky looks like a black vortex!

Hiroki: Uh... yeah. We kinda need that so we can put it back in its pedestal.

?: ...Oh, I didn't even see that thing.

...Is this guy serious?

Mao: How could you NOT?!

?: Well I was just trying to take a nap until you guys got here.

Hiroki: Well... can we have the sword please?

?: Oh yeah, sure.

... That was easy...

*As the sword goes back into the pedestal, the sky returns to normal*

?: Well, see ya.

Hiroki: Thanks for the help!

?: No problem...  
*The spirit walks in the opposite direction, slowly fading away*

*As the spirit fades away, the people that would normally be here start to re-appear*

...There are so many questions that were left unanswered...

*Mao turns over to a shrine maiden*

Mao: Hey, what's up with this pedestal?

Shrine maiden: Hmm? I don't see a pedestal... Just the statue.

Mao: You're saying you seriously CAN'T see the stone slab holding up a sword?

Shrine girl: Sword?! Don't hurt anybody!

Mao: I wasn't GOING to!

*The shrine girl starts freaking out... Mao gives up talking to her*

Mao:*sigh* It's useless. We better just call it a day.

Hiroki: Good idea... I'm tired.

============================ To be continued ============================ 


End file.
